The Mishap
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: Aww what a cute ferret!" Then scooping Draco up carried him to the Gryffindor commonroom.
1. Transformations

The Mishap

Warnings: Is first muti chap fic, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Somebody was following him. Draco spun around. Damn! No one there.

"Crabbe, Goyle look behind me at all times" he ordered.

Draco carried on looking around he knew there was something following him he could feel it.

"Hi Vincent, hi Gregory!"

"Hi Harry" they said in unison, god sometimes he wondered if they were bloody twins.

Ignoring Harry he kept on walking and left the cold courtyard in favour of the slightly warmer school then he realized those stupid twins had left him for Potter.

That's when she dropped down well technically she didn't but she was hanging from the Hogwarts ceiling by her foot.

"Hello Draco Malfoy" she said in an ominous voice.

Now Draco isn't one of those idiots in horror movies, he didn't break into hysterics screaming and I quote "How do you know my name?"

He glared at her.

"Why the hell have you been following me?"

The strange woman smiled "You are so cute when you're angry!"

Then she pinched his cheeks, ruffled his hair and disappeared just before Draco had a chance to use one of the unforgivable curses on her.

Then he saw the boy who lived coming towards him

_Perfect_ he thought _somewhere to vent my anger._

The smile left his face when Harry had approached either he had got very small or Harry had grown very big.

"Aww" came Harry's voice from above "It's so cute"

_What's with everybody calling me cute today? _Draco wondered

Then out of nowhere Harry's hand swept him off the floor.

"I have to show you to Ron and Hermione"

Then cradling the older boy in his arms and rushed off to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Ron, Hermione look what I found!"

"A ferret?"

"Not just a ferret but one of the cutest ferrets I have ever seen."

"That ferret looks familiar"

"Err... Hermione all ferrets look the same." explained Ron slowly

"Not this one it looks like Malfoy in 4th year"

Harry cast back his memories.

"Yeah that was funny when Crouch Jr. turned him into a ferret."

Draco who was still in Harry's arms bit him causing the boy to drop him. Draco ran off into the corner of the room. In front of him he saw a note, a note large enough for him to read but small enough for the Gryffindors not to see, it read:

_Draco, the key to your humanity is within this room_

He sighed brilliant one of these idiots could set him free.

Meanwhile Harry was deciding what to call his new pet.

"You're not seriously keeping that thing are you?"

"Yeah but only till someone claims him"

Then looking at Draco in the corner he made his decision.

"Draco"

"What?"

"His name is Draco"

"Malfoy's not gonna be pleased."

"Well he's never gonna know"

Then scooping up Draco again he took him to the dorm.

"So this is your temporary room, you'll have your own bed soon but for now you'll have to sleep with me."

Draco wasn't thrilled by this news but hopped into Harry's bed and watched Harry get changed. Sure he didn't like the boy but you had to admit he was good looking.

When Harry had finished he looked over to Draco who was still staring at him dumbstruck. Okay so maybe he had underestimated Harry's attractiveness.

Harry yawned and climbed into bed holding Draco in his arms like a teddy and as much as he didn't want to admit it Harry's arms were large and comforting.

Drifting slowly to sleep Draco was hardly aware of Ron's presence in the room.

"Harry, good night" he yawned then noticing the ferret in his best friend's arms added "I bet Malfoy's only hear 'cause he's a closet pervert."

* * *

R&R plz


	2. The Key

2nd Chapter hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect ... fine nothing at all

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco woke up in the morning to find he was alone and still a ferret not that he had expected that much.

Harry came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth and singing the theme to a Muggle film called Mission Impossible.

"Hey Draco" he said "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Draco grunted well he grunted as well as ferret could grunt and closed his eyes again.

Harry smiled "What a lazy ferret!"

Then he got changed quickly and ran towards the door only to stop.

"Don't leave this room okay?"

Draco woke up for a second time the reaching out his hand/paw to smash his alarm clock to pieces. This is when he finally remembered he was in the Gryffindor dorm.

Jumping out of Harry's bed he went downstairs only to find everybody had gone checking the clock he saw that 1st period was just finishing.

This was his chance he had double potions this morning and could see Severus.

Opening the door to the room Draco realized he was a very strong ferret which was one good thing about this situation.

He sprinting through the corridors to the dungeons he snuck into the classroom.

Sneaking under the tables he brushed past someone's leg.

Harry looked down under his desk. What was Draco doing here?

"Mr Potter what under your desk is more interesting than my lesson"

"Nothing sir"

Snape, who had been advancing towards Harry, bent down and picked Draco up.

"Does this thing belong to you Potter?"

"Yes sir"

"Take this thing back where it came from. 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my lesson and Potter detention for animals in my classroom."

Harry sighed and took Draco back to his room "Thanks a lot" he said.

Draco who actually didn't mean to get Harry in trouble had the grace to look sorry.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not going to forgive you"

Then he left the room.

Draco sat there wallowing in self pity until lunch. No matter how bad he felt he was still a ferret and he wasn't going to stay like this forever.

He once again escaped from the common room and ran to the dungeons, then getting a piece of chalk into his mouth he began to write on the blackboard.

_Severus _

_I am Draco Malfoy _

_I've been turned into a_

This is when Harry walked in for his detention.

"For goodness sakes Potter knock!" cried Snape not wanting Harry to see how surprised he had been.

"Sorry sir"

Snape hurriedly rubbed of the odd message on the board and ordered Potter to scrub the cauldrons.

"Draco!" Harry screamed "What are you doing here"

Snape looked around where was Draco he hadn't seen him all day.

"Potter what is wrong with you? Draco Malfoy is not..."

Snape stopped midway through his sentence when he saw Potter scolding a ferret.

"You named that thing after Draco Malfoy"

Harry froze.

"Well... not exactly."

"Potter get out. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this"

Harry sighed picked up Draco and walked out mumbling "Dumb ferret I only took you in because you were cute when I find your owner you're out of here."

Harry sat down on one of the comfy chairs.

"Mate, I know you don't want to hear it but that ferret is Malfoy"

"Harry as much as I hate agreeing with Ron I think he's right. It's the sort of thing he would do"

"I know but..."

"So you're saying you think it's Malfoy"

"Not exactly but there is a chance."

"And you're still going to keep him?"

"Why not?"

"He's probably a pervert who gets ..."

Ron was stopped mid rant by Hermione's hand.

"Harry you're not keeping him because..." she trailed off.

"No whether this is an actual ferret or a human it's common decency to help, right?"

He got up leaving Draco behind; the ferret moved to follow him but was stopped by a hand.

It was Hermione, she held him up to her face.

"You break his heart, I break your neck."

Then placing him back on the floor Draco scurried up to Harry who right now was looking quite lifeless on the bed.

Climbing up to sit next to him Draco noticed a note on the wall.

_The key to your humanity is in this room._

He sighed and got onto the bed were he noticed yet another annoying note.

_The key to your humanity is lying on this bed._

_P.S. The key to your humanity is love._

This is when it all came to Draco.

Harry turned over on his bed and noticed Draco standing dumbstruck again.

"Draco, even if you aren't Malfoy I still can't tell you"

Draco sighed he was looking forward to a love confession, not that he would know what to say when the time came. He sighed again why was life never easy for him?

Seriously at least Harry had known who he liked rather than living in darkness about his own love life.

Then Draco thought about it knowing isn't necessarily better he'd been horrible to Harry from the moment he had met him blissfully unaware, he had only got slightly better ,grudgingly, when the war was over.

Imagine being maltreated by the one you liked, Draco had to admit it wasn't most enjoyable experience one could endure.

"Hey Draco" said Harry waking him up from his thoughts "Do you want to go to sleep?"

Draco nodded once again curling up in Harry's arms.

* * *

R&R tell me if you loved it or hated it


	3. Just like Malfoy

When Snape woke up in the morning there was a lot on his mind, for one thing he felt like there was something important he had forgotten...hair unwashed?, check!

Um... robes? Still black? He did not want a repeat of that day. He shuddered why pink? Why?

No back to problem at hand he scolded himself.

Oh yeah! That was it Draco he hadn't shown up at school for the last two days then Potter turns up with a stupid ferret with the same bloody name.

What was with that Potter and attracting trouble?

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor common room Draco had woken up before Harry and to his surprise he was still a ferret.

"Draco you're up early." Harry yawned as he woke up.

Draco just looked at him.

"Um... do you want some food?" Harry said getting a bit uncomfortable.

Draco just stared with his silver eyes, they were eyes that said "Continue" and at first Harry didn't understand but then it clicked.

"No" he said "I already told you I can't why don't you just try to understand."

Draco was upset at that why didn't Harry try to understand what it was like to be a ferret and Draco had just realized one of the biggest things in his life. Harry told him to understand.

"You just don't know how long I've felt this way and you act like you're the only one suffering, I had decided a long time that I wouldn't tell you that I... forget it. Why I do even think that you're Malfoy? I'm so stupid."

Draco looked up to see tears staining Harry's cheeks he climbed up onto Harry's shoulder and wiped them off, knowing that he had been the one to cause them hurt... a lot. Back in first year he had actually enjoyed seeing Harry suffer now it split his heart in two.

Then smiling Harry kissed the little ferret on the nose and walked out.

"I'm going to breakfast I'll bring something back for you"

15 minutes later Draco heard footsteps and ran to the door to see who it was. It was Weasley... Draco sighed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not Harry." Ron said obviously upset by the welcoming. "I brought you some food but maybe I shouldn't give you any."

Draco scowled then sat down on Harry's bed.

"Why's Harry not here?"

"Oh... he got a detention from Snape for breath...wait did you just talk?"

"Brilliant so I can only talk when Harry's not around I'll just have to..."

He was interrupted by Ron's scream.

"It's talking, it's talking! Hermione the bloody things talking! You said it wasn't dangerous."

Draco heard footsteps again.

"Ronald stop being ridiculous there is no possible way that the ferret is talking unless you cast a spell on it."

When she walked in she picked up the ferret and stroked him completely ignoring the screams of "He'll kill you! Run! Run for your life!" coming from Ron.

"Hey Mudblood, can you get this loud blood traitor to shut up and get out?"

"Hermione it talks just like Malfoy!?"

"Ron... shut up."

She took a few deep breathes to calm herself so she didn't hit the red head, Draco interrupted her silent moment.

"_Hate_ to intrude" he drawled in a way that showed hedidn't "But Harry's going to show up soon then I won't be able to talk."

"Yeah understand... Ron can you go downstairs and stall Harry."

Ron walked out mentally thanking Hermione for getting him away from the Malfoy ferrety thingamajig.

That's when Harry passed him.

"Hey Ron"

"Hey mate"

Harry's hand went onto the door handle and suddenly the world started moving in slow motion.

Ron lunged for Harry.

"NO!!!!!!!!"


	4. Unintentional Rape

Last chapter

_Ron lunged for Harry._

"_NO!!!!!!!"_

(I'm breaking the page)

Harry stopped and turned to face Ron.

"What is it...?"

His sentence was interrupted when Harry got a face full of Ron; he fell from the top of the stairs into the room. When he was on the floor Harry noticed the very interesting position him and his best friend were in.

"Ron" sighed Hermione "I told you to stall him not rape him."

Ron scrambled up.

"Sorry mate it's just that when I realized that I'd forgotten to stal...OW! Hermione what was that for?!"

Ron leant down to rub his shin grumbling "This is wife...I mean husb...no boyfriend beating I could get the Muggle police on you for this"

(A/N: Apparently in the wizard world you can't get arrested for wife/husband/boyfriend abuse. XP)

"Oh shut up Ron"

While all this was happening Harry had sat himself down next to Draco who had been relaxing on the bed.

He sighed "You know Draco at times like this you appreciate the little things...like you."

Harry giggled at his sad attempt at a joke, after Harry's minor hysteria stopped Draco sat on the larger boy's lap.

"Are you going to sleep again it's only 10?"Harry asked "I wonder if you are like this when you're a..."

He trailed off.

"No I mean...let me rephrase this, I wonder whether the human Draco was as lazy as you."

Draco ignored him in favour of sleep. Harry sighed, picking him up he walked around the arguing couple and out of the door.

"God these two should never get married they'd have nothing to do"

Draco smirked.

No, you're wrong they need to get married so no one else can get married to them.

Harry giggled.

"You know what Draco; I love you because even though I can't hear what you're saying I still know what you did."

Draco stopped had Harry heard what he had said or was he just ... Draco shook these thoughts from his head.

"Draco I just want you to know if there is anything I can do to help you know I will do it right? And I understand that once you're human again you and I will carry on just like before."

Draco hissed and jumped out of Harry's arms he had had enough when would Harry understand that he didn't want things to be same?

And Draco ran, faster than he had ever run before he ran (as much as he would disagree later) at the speed of (for lack of a better more normal word) love.*

What made it worse was that Draco had no idea where the hell he was running to he just ran, out of the Gryffindor common room and through the school till he found himself at the forbidden forest.

"So you came" came a voice from above.

_*(A/N: - This was not me. Yes I admit to writing it but there is something that you readers must know. I was dropped my head a lot as a baby so I don't know how this happened but it did and now it has we (meaning you as well readers cause I'm not taking sole responsibility for something I did) cannot go back. I'm so SORRY._

_Ps. Guess what book I got it from._


	5. Blerfgh

cupcake cake and cookie:- OMG! Your review was so awesome now all I can see is that .lolz

Everyone else your reviews were tremendous ( I love that word) ,spiffing (lol I love that word too) and awesomesauce even though I'm pretty sure I've over used that word.

SORRY! It's taken so long first I was banned then I had epic writer's block and know in on my knees typing this because I'm so sorry.

* * *

"_So you came" came a voice from above._

Draco shuddered but carried on, he would no longer turn back or run away from his feelings.

"Yes I did" he said boldly "I want you to turn me back."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Draco paused, she was playing on the fact he wasn't that sure about his decision. He couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"No"

Sighing he realized that he didn't want to change back, leave Harry and everything that he had felt over the time he had spent with the boy. He'd honestly began to love the Gryffindor and didn't want it to stop now; so suddenly.

The woman seemed to soften "I can tell you're genuine about this so I will allow you to speak to Harry but not about your human self or about me."

Draco knew this was the best he could get so he agreed and left.

As he walked he wondered what he would even say to Harry, having a ferret declare its love for him probably wasn't Harry's dream. He wandered into the castle again feeling dejected could things possible get any worse.

Draco looked up to see Hermione running towards him at breakneck speeds.

"Draco!" she cried "We've been looking for you all night Harry wouldn't let us sleep until we found you!"

He smiled a little at that before rolling my eyes, "Idiot." I said fondly.

Then turning around he began to walk away, then I was swooped off the ground by Granger.

"Goddammit Granger! Tell me when you're going to do something like that!"

She simply smiled ignoring the ferret then said more to herself than him she whispered,

"He's actually in love with Harry!"

She carried him all the way back to the dorms repeating this, "He's actually in love...."

When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione still seemed a bit dazed, but mumbled the password and got in.

Then Harry looked up and a huge grin was on his face and sprinted towards the girl and the small animal in her hands.

"Draco" he cried ignoring the weird looks he was getting. "I was so worried!"

Draco smiled "You would be you're an idiot."

Harry froze "He spoke...."

"Yes Harry he can speak"

"He spoke...."

"Um....Harry are you....?"

"He spoke...."

Harry walked away mumbling and twitching slightly, Hermione sighed,

"I thought you couldn't speak in front of him."

"Well I couldn't until I went into the forest and...."

"And...."

Draco tried to speak but the words came out jumbled and slurred.

"Blerfgh (A/N: My own personal word (1)) I can't speak about her."

"Her?"

"Yeah her the blerg urgh."

Then a giggle was heard behind the pair, they both turned to see Luna standing behind them.

"Sorry, it's just that Draco was making such weird noises."

"Luna" Hermione said "How did you get in here?"

"How'd a Slytherin get in here?"

The whole room turned to stare and Hermione shoved Luna out of the common room .

"Well done." she hissed.

Luna looked the epitome of innocence, "But doesn't he know," she pointed to Draco "how long Harry has liked him?"

"No, he doesn't, Harry also doesn't Draco is not an ordinary ferret.2 she sighed "well he didn't until somebody to speak."

Draco found it necessary to stop this conversation as he was fed up with being talked about as if he wasn't still in Granger's arms.

"Lovegood what are you here for?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to fetch Harry and get him to go to his office with his ferret."

Hermione took a few deep breathes to stop herself from hitting Luna.

"Draco," she said through gritted teeth "let's go get Harry."

Then walked off straight through the common room ignoring the whispers and looks before reaching the door to the boys' dorm.

"Well here goes nothing!" she said uncharacteristically cheerful.

So not bothering to knock she walked in to find Harry randomly rocking himself while in the foetus position.

"Harry" she said putting a hand on his shoulder "Professor Dumbledore wants you and Draco to go to him."

"Hmm." He said in trance.

"Come on" she said softly then taking his arm like he was elderly she led him out into the corridor before leaving the two boys alone to finish the 12 page essay that Professor Snape had forced on them as homework.

They walked down the corridor with Harry still in his stupor, well Harry walked Draco had to run to catch up with the younger boy. Harry then stopped mumbled his apology and picked the ferret up.

"Um..." he said trying to break the awkward silence "So could you always talk?"

"No, I couldn't talk to you, I only got to do that tonight."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Ok then."

"It's not because I don't want to....I just can't."

"I see." Harry sighed "Can I ask you a question?"

Draco held back the urge to say a sarcastic comment on how the Gryffindor had already just asked him some questions and simply nodded.

"Are you really Draco Malfoy?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Oh....I see."

"Harry...." Draco implored he supposed now was as good as time as any to....

"Ah, we're here!"

Harry knocked on the door and opened it when he heard Dumbledore's familiar "Come in!".

"Ah....Harry my dear boy, and this is Draco I presume." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Anyway sit, sit".

"Harry do you understand why you're here?"

"Not really Headmaster."

"Well the problem is that if that ferret is really a student at this school we need to take every measure to turn him back, so you won't be able to keep him."

"Yes I know Headmaster."

"Cheer up Harry!" he exclaimed holding a bowl out to Harry "Here have a lemon sherbet."

"No thanks professor."

"Ah, my dear boy you've become quite attached to Draco haven't you?"

Draco spoke up "Professor, can I talk to you?"

"Yes yes of course, Harry do you mind?"

Harry stood and left the room.

"So Mr Malfoy how'd you get in this condition?"

Draco didn't even bother trying to figure out how Dumbledore knew it was him.

"I can't say."

"No matter, I know the witch went to her shop once and had a nice cup of tea."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore continued "Yes she has helped a lot of people....for a price." He tilted his head upwards reminiscing.

Draco coughed "Professor don't turn me back."

"Oh I won't." He replied "though I was wondering if I could enquire as to why you would like to stay in this form."

"You just did."

Dumbledore simply smiled and motioned with his hand for Draco to continue.

"I just have something I needed to tell him" he said.

The headmaster seemed quite content with this explanation and nodded before smiling and saying "Well, that's our conversation finished please tell Harry that the two of you can go now."

Draco looked at the old man suspiciously before jumping off his chair and leaving.

'Ah young love' Dumbledore thought his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

A/N: - A cookie to anyone who can guess who the witch is (sorry to anyone who doesn't know this fandom it's awesome)

(1) Pronounced:- Blur- F- Gurg

REVIEW PLZ SERIOUSLY I GET REALLY DEPRESSED IF YOU DON'T AND REALLY LOVE HEARING EVERYTHING YOU GUYZ HAVE TO SAY! Sorry just had to shout that out!


	6. Dimensional Witch

So no one guessed the witch but well I didn't expect much and I'm kind of regretting not just making her an OC. She's from xxxHolic and her name's Yuuko I recommend reading it and Tsubasa Chronicles. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: If i owned harry potter that epilouge would not have happened

* * *

_'Ah young love' Dumbledore thought his smile never leaving his face._

Draco and Harry were talking comfortably will walking down the corridor it taken some time, an awkward silence and a ferret but eventually they got there.

In the air there was an unspoken feeling but neither boy was brave enough to address the issue.

"Harry?" "Draco." both boys said the others name at the same time. Nervously laughing Harry motioned for the ferret to continue. Clearing his throat Draco continued with a sad look in his eye.

"Harry, I been trying to think of ways to say this to you but you're my friend and I didn't want to scare you away or freak you out, I'm also a ferret at the moment and you'll probably never guess who I real...."

"I'm not an idiot!" Harry fumed " Look, how stupid do you think I am? It took me a while but it can't just be a series of coincidences that on the same day I found you ,Malfoy went missing, you look exactly like the ferret in 4th year and for a ferret can seem a bit suck up at times so ....."

"I resent that," Draco interrupted " Anyway if you knew who I was then why did you keep me?"

"Because I....forget it what's the point,anyway?"

Putting Draco down (in a quite gentle way because even though he's angry he Harry still couldn't bring himself to hurt the ferret.)Harry began to walk quickly back to the common room, he felt the tears build up in his eyes. He walked into the room to find only Ron and Hermione sitting waiting for him, he rushed past them.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay,mate?"

"I'm going to bed." he mumbled before racing up the stairs.

Draco wandered the corridors wondering whether it was really worth to go back to the Gyrfinndors. Wallowing in his own self pity Draco failed to notice Luna until she was right in front of him.

"Draco!" she gushed "We were waiting for you!"

"We?" he inquired

"Yeah Yuuko and I."

Draco allowed himself to be carried into a room where he saw the witch that had turned him into a ferret.

"You!"

"Ah, Luna I see you have brought him."

The witches both smiled and Yuuko beckoned Draco closer.

"I'm a dimensional witch and my name's Yuuko, I've come to grant your wish....for a price."

"No freaking way you stupid b...."

Luna cut him off giving Yuuko sad look before saying, "I'll pay his price."

The witch paused then smiled sadly, she turned back to Draco.

"Very well then, what is your wish?"

"I don't want a damn thing from you! I wish you'd never come into my life"

He turned and walked from the room determined to put at least a castle in between him and that crazy son of a....

The world went black and Draco's cursing died on his lips.

* * *

So this is technically this is where it was going to end but the chapter was so pitifully short I've added this.

* * *

The world went black and Draco's cursing died on his lips.

Draco woke up with a splitting head-ache and the feeling he'd forgotten something important,very important, like his mother dying.

Oh lord, hopefully his mother hadn't died, she still owed him from that time he had gone to.... Draco sighed he was being an idiot , the bump must have.... the bump, he couldn't remember the bump, or anything before that really. When he tried to recall the past anything all he got were blurred pictures of a mysterious woman and Potter

Harry Potter, the boy who lived he seemed to be all he could remember, his smiling face, his frown, his tears. Shaking those thoughts from his head Draco looked around to find he was lying in front of the gryfinndor common room. Scrambling up Draco wondered what the hell he was doing here. The portrait slowly began to open and Draco was having a mental dilemma.

Should he run, should he hide, should he just wing it and wait till they came out. Then they came out and Draco realized he had no idea what he was he was going to do, not that he had enough time to carry it out.

He was then walked into by the mudblood, he inwardly winced at the name, usually he had no qualms about using this term but today he couldn't help think this was a cruel way to refer to someone.

"Granger."

"Malfoy! What the hell you doing here?"

"I don't know, Granger! I was hoping one of you imbeciles would help but I was wrong!"

"Wait you want our help?" she trailed off.

Then all her memories came flooding back.

"Draco, you turned back, now you can talk to Harry about...."

"Talk to me about what?" Harry walked slowly towards Hermione.

Then the half asleep Harry finally spotted Draco, who was standing there still confused at what Granger was talking about.

"Dra.... Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?."

"Where have I heard that before?"

Draco was treated with two glares before the two gryfinndor's turned to talk to each other in hushed voices.

"Harry, you couldn't have just forgotten like that something must have happened"

"What do you even mean, I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh, Harry shut up!"

"Herminoe...!"

"Hush I need to think."

"But...?"

"Wait till I've figured out what's happening. Then you can confess."

"CONFESS WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT? I DO NOT LIKE DRACO!"

* * *

So yeah i agree bad ending but you should review and tell me that This is was probably going to be the shortest chapter ever sorry but I've been really busy with this other fic that should come out soon called Anon, oh yeah and I've had 1,2,3...SEVEN tests in 3 subjects how sad is that! Review and tell me! So yeah if you didn't get my blatent hints. REVIEW!


	7. Interruptions Galore

Hey! Aren't you happy you didn't have to wait two months for this chapter. Anyway all mytests are done now so I can write stories during the time I was supposed to be revising. I got my maths results back and guess where I came in class, you'll all be so proud of me (watch me fail my english tests) Oh and I also got my options back so Yay for me. On with the story.

WAIT!

Disclaimer: No matter how weel I did in the maths test I still won't own HP Brown Sauce =P

* * *

Draco just stared at the two idiots, whose conversation had just stopped when they realized who was standing just there, Hermione giggled nervously before slowly walking away until she was out of sight. Draco turned to Harry who seemed to be holding back tears, somehow this reminded Draco of something that had happened but he couldn't quite picture it. All he could think of was comforting Harry, the look on his face broke Draco's heart and a familiar but distant pain ached in his chest.

Then time stopped.

Draco's memories came flooding back and a wave of emotions washed over him as he recalled every moment since his transformation to a ferret. In front of him stood Luna who was stood there with her arms folded, glaring crossly. Scowling she looked at Draco with the dirtiest look he had ever seen in his life before turning away and looking at Harry who was frozen in time.

"Draco this is what you wished for, you wanted for this to have never happened. Do you stand by that?"

"I don't understand how did this happen" Luna sighed giving Draco a look of disdain.

"Do you love him?" Draco paused for a moment thinking, before ,he knew his answer.

"Yes I do," He spoke quietly "I love him more than anything!"

Luna smiled at that. "Then tell him!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? You love him; he loves you, what's the problem here?" She shook her head "Look time can't be turned back or messed with..."

Draco scoffed.

Ignoring him Luna continued "Look this was the price I paid, I could stop time once and once only, but with the knowledge my father will die soon I could have saved him, but I didn't I'm helping you be with your destined one! Your true love!"

Draco stood in silence before attempting to speak. "Your father..."

"I love my dad, he's the only person I've got left but what will happen will happen it's not my place to stop it so I'm going to help you and Harry. You two are the future and are destined to be together okay? '' Draco bowed his head and nodded. "Good, because Draco" said boy looked up "Time waits for no-one."

On that note time restarted and Draco found himself unintentionally grabbing Harry's hand.

"Do you remember now?" The dark haired boy looked him in the eye.

"It was you." It was more a statement than a question but Draco felt the need to answer.

"It was me, I couldn't tell but those days while I was ferret where some of the best of my life, it helped me realize something."

All the sorrow left Harry's eyes and all that was left was hope, Draco couldn't stop smile at the fact he was the one who put that look in the boy's eyes.

"Harry James Potter, I Draco Malfoy, have been meaning to tell you something for a while now..."

He was then interrupted by a loud squeal from around the corner which was quickly shut off by most likely a pair of hands, that were probably were owned by Luna who was in all likelihood trying to stop a certain muggleborn from giving away their position. Draco gave a small chuckle before taking Harry lightly by the hand leant in to whisper in his ear...

It was that event that set a whole series of actions to happen at once, girlish squeals echoed through the hallway, Harry went the darkest shade of red possible to man and Ron, well let's just say Ron ruined an already slightly messed up moment with his shriek though when asked later he would swear it was a manly yell of,

"Get your perverted ferrety hands off of my best friend! You best friend molester!"

Draco smirked and ignored the ginger boy completely.

"Harry," he whispered all trace of his past nervousness gone "Let's go and talk about this elsewhere."

Then taking Harry's hand, led him towards the room of requirement and upon opening the door a bedroom was found with rose petals strewn everywhere, Draco shut the door quickly, praying to God that Harry had not just seen what was inside the room. Unfortunately luck was not on his side today as when he turned to check Harry face had somehow managed to turn even brighter and was now also screwed up in the most foreboding (adorable) manner.

Awkwardly Draco gave a sideward glance to the younger boy who was desperately trying to not meet his eye.

"D...Draco," he stuttered "I...When...You?"

"Yes Harry?"

The boy's next words then came out in a fast jumble.

"'twanttoforgetbecauseI''velovedyousincewefirstmet!"

Harry paused and took a deep breath preparing to restart his slur of words, well he was going to restart, if Draco hadn't covered his mouth with his hand.

"Harry, I don't forget either."

Then an annoying voice interrupted their moment, "Forget what exactly? Nothing much happened really between you two. Expect for the fact Draco found out Harry loves him and he's in love with Harry too, which I have to say took you way too long. Harry just spent the time crying and praying that the damn ferret wasn't really Draco."

Draco turned to unknown idiot who had decided to ruin the mood, yet again.

"You?"

* * *

I gave you all a present. A BAD CLIFFIE it wasn't even supossed to be a cliffhanger but that just shows how bad a writer I am. REVIEW BECAUSE I WON'T UPDATE WITHOUT AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. Then not until quite a bit of time after that because my plot bunnies are on a _long _(everlasting) holiday.


	8. Ron's Not So Secret Admirer

I'm back. Early and only 1 review richer. I was hoping though if I did this you would all leave reviews something like this.

And I quote

_Wow! You updated, sorry I didn't review earlier but I am really proud of you for not keeping to you're ultimatum. I 3 U. You are so awesomesauce. *enter praise for story* would you like me to beta for you._

Yes it's true looking for a beta for this story and a Fruits Basket on Yuki/Kyo so I'm on my knees.

So yeah that's me finished oh expect from this.

WARNING: MINOR GINNY BASHING (it's not that I don't like her (ok it is) but it's only here because she's Draco's rival. Anyway their only talking about for a bit. If you like Ginny sorry if you don't I 3 U.

_

* * *

_

_"You!"_

"Yes Draco, me. Long time no see."

Then he saw Harry looking like he was attempting to make himself smaller.

Draco scowled at the Italian boy "Blaise, stop scaring Harry!"

"Harry?" Blaise enquired "You two sure are close."

"What's it to you?"

Blaise once again turned to Harry and got a sudden brainwave, Harry Potter ,the chosen one, was in love with Draco, his best friend, he could use this to his advantage.

"I have a proposition for you two."

"If it involves Weasel," Harry shot him a glare "Weasley in any way you can count me out!"

On that note Draco grabbed Harry, once again trying to find somewhere quiet and annoying friend free. Trying to pull Harry he noticed the younger boy wasn't making any attempt to move, instead he shook free of Draco's grip.

"Why would it involve Ron?"

Blaise opened his mouth seemingly to answer the question when Draco cut him off.

"He's obsessed with him! It's always 'Weasley' this, 'Weasley' that. 'Draco stop calling him Weasel.'"

Harry glared "Well you should!"

Draco reached over and squeezed Harry's hand, "I know that now."

Blaise scoffed at the fluffiness of the situation, he coughed tying to stop the couple who were now gazing into each other's eyes. Harry turned away from Draco once again blushing before deciding to turn back to Blaise.

"I thought you hated all 'blood' traitors."

"No, I really just hate Ginny."

Harry looked at Blaise a look of astonishment on his face, "Why'd you hate her?"

"She's a whore, but that doesn't matter I didn't hate her half as much as Draco did."

"Shut up." Draco spoke quietly

"It was quite pitiful really, because back then he didn't know that he liked you, Harry."

"Zabini."

"The only ones completely oblivious were you and him."

"Shut up, Zabini!"

"The look he got on his face while you flirted with that Weasley girl."

"BLAISE, Shut the fuck up!"

"Draco Malfoy" Blaise admonished wagging his finger at Harry "Watch your language."

Harry bit back a laugh but a strangled giggle still escaped his lips even though he knew how angry Draco was, so technically he shouldn't be laughing at the blond boy's expense. He knew he would regret later.

Draco sent him an angry glare while Blaise smirked ignoring himand carrying on his very one-sided conversation with Harry.

"Harry, truth is I've liked Ron for a long time" Once again ignoring Draco's scoff of 'liked,it's more like worship' "To be perfectly honest I want him."

"Want him? Ron's not an object! You can't just own him."

Draco saw this as a chance to escape.

" I agree with Harry, he has feelings like the rest of us. Come on Harry I think we've heard enough."

"Nice try Draco." Harry laughed

Blaise joined in "Yeah, better luck next time."

Harry sent Blaise a look that instantly shut up the cocky Slytherin, "You're no better! But even though what you say is stupid, I think you really like Ron and you'll treat him well. Though you do have one obstacle, several obstacles for starters there's Herminoe..."

"Her!" Blaise interrupted "She's not competition! Have you seen how she treats him!"

Harry let out a squeal before clamping his hands over his mouth and cursing himself for a brief moment of fangirlishness and blatant lack of masculinity. When Harry finally trusted himself to speak again and lifted his hands away.

"You really love him don't you? How cute!"

Then both Harry and Draco face palmed at the same time.

"Draco," Blaise laughed "I understand why you like him he's so funny."

Harry pouted and Draco pulled him closer, "Keep away from Harry."

"It's okay, I've got my eyes on a bigger prize."

Harry turned to both boys, before sighing "We've got a lot of work to do but I think we can do it."

Draco looked at Harry with a look of disapointment.

"Harry, we need to talk, remember?" Draco pleaded "Got some words to say. Starts with a I then a L then a Y."

Harry blushed again.

"Then I've got an important question."

Taking deep breathes Harry turned to Blaise beckoning for him to come closer scribbled out a not and told him to give it to Herminoe.

"Granger?"

"Yes, she's you're best hope. Good luck!"

Shrugging the Slytherin sauntered off leaving Harry and Draco alone at last, for probably the hundredth time today Draco took Harry's had looking deep into the boy's eyes...and froze.

"Um...Draco, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit..." Draco swallowed his pride "nervous."

"You too?"

Draco exhaled deeply " Harry James Potter, I love you. It's taken me a long time to realize this but now I know I don't know how I'll live without you. Will you go out with me?"

He leaned in inches from Harry's face, wondering why it had taken him so long to realize this. Then Harry burst out laughing right in Draco's face.

"I'm sorry," he spluttered "You were just so serious, and I was so nervous."

He choked on another chortle.

"Fine," Draco fumed "I take it back, if you hurry you can catch with Blaise and go out with him."

The blonde stalked off leaving Harry alone and still laughing. He ran after Draco catching up and throwing his arms around the older boy's neck.

"Draco, stop, I'm really sorry I laughed." Harry tried to put on a straight face.

"Just go away Potter."

Harry instantly sobered up at the sound of his last name that had now started to sound unfamiliar.

"Draco, stop, please I've stopped now." he spoke softly as he let go of Draco's neck.

He watched as the blond just carried on walking into the crowded corridor, Harry soon lost sight of his long time crush.

"Draco, seriously just STOP!"

The entire population of Hogwarts stopped at that, waiting for Harry's next move. Quiet muttering then started as pupils started chattering about Harry calling Malfoy by his first name. They cleared a path that allowed Harry to now see Draco at the other end back turned to him. Harry made no sign of movement as Draco slowly turned to face him.

"Draco Malfoy, my answer is yes!"

Now it was Draco's turn to blush brighter red than a tomato, reaching out his hand he beckoned Harry forward, who ran down the corridor, giving Draco a hug .

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then completely ignorant of all the looks they were getting kissed...in the middle of a crowded hallway.

* * *

What do you think -review worthy? If it is give me a review telling me why if it's not give me a review telling me why. So yeah GIVE A REVIEW I will pay you...

with my love. (and/or counterfiet monopoly money, supplied by me, OP) But it's the thought that counts right? *cowers in corner* Don't hurt me! Anyway count yourself lucky I barely give out my love. Oh look a mouldy cheese cookie. I love you mouldy cheese! (I love you, cookie! [OP])


	9. Pansy Bashing

Cue epic drum roll. YAYZ! It's here! Sorry for the wait plot bunnies took a awesome holiday. I also just finished the first little bit of my English GCSE I got a B+ which is okay considering I thought I'd failed.

Thanks to my awesome beta who I really do love! I'm so glad all my epically stupid mistakes are corrected. We both love Urban dictionary and she gives me suggestions which I always agree wih. But enough of me gushing about my amazing beta StunningSpellRocks2345.

Replys to reviews

RosesAreForever23- Thanks for the idea,I think I will. Never thought of that before, hopefully it'll be out when (if) the Mishap is ever finished

serenityselena- Grins back! Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it. :D

JWOHPfan- Thanks, I will Ginny bash! She annoys me somtimes but I'll try to be ice because I might drive away people who read this fic. BTW you are also awesome. ;P

Hey I'm doing review replies in the story now because I would love to see my name in a story. So I'm replying via chapters. Woooo! So please review.

On with the story enjoy my extra short chapter (sorry :'( )

* * *

Then, completely ignorant of all the looks they were getting kissed...in the middle of a crowded hallway.

Both boys relaxed in the soft sweet kiss, but when Draco raised his arms to Harry's neck to deepen the kiss, a loud, low wolf whistle echoed through the silent corridor. This set off a lot noise; actually, to be more specific a lot of cheering and clapping. However, in the background there was the piercing sound of girlish crying, and what sounded like a cross between and pig and a horse sobbing. It turned out to be the sound of Pansy Parkinson howling.

Green eyes glazed over when Harry finally came to grips with the fact that he and Draco were committing major PDA* he gently pushed to the Slytherin away, who had realized, but blatantly ignored the fact they were giving half the school a show.

"Draco."

"Yes, Harry?" replied the blond boy who seemed quite annoyed at having his kiss interrupted.

"Well..."

"How could you Draco?" Pansy wailed breaking off the boy's before running off.

Draco sighed, seeing the look on Harry's face, which was saying, "Go after her".

"No."

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and a pout, Draco just stared back, sure he loved the guy but that didn't mean he would fall for something like...

"Fine! I'm freaking going!"

With that he turned around and stomped down the corridor after the distraught Pansy, only to find her huddled in a corner in the Slytherin common room. Draco walked towards her, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Parkinson, what is it?"

Taking in deep breaths like a gulping fish Pansy tried to speak, "You...disappear for so long *hic* and then after you come back you're, you're..."

She trailed off.

"Sucking face with Potter!" her upset turned quickly to anger, she jumped on him "Why don't you love me?"

He looked at her incredulously, "You? You're a joke Pansy ; compared to Harry, you're just a pathetic, stupid, selfish little girl! "

She slapped him in the face before proceeding to attempt to claw off his face. Then, her weight vanished, and Draco looked up to see Blaise holding Pansy up by her school uniform. Blaise was holding her at arm's length to avoid Pansy's flailing limbs.

"You don't love him!" she screeched "you love me!"

"I have never and will never love a harpy like you."

"I'll make you take that back Draco! Just you wait!"

Draco snorted, before getting and walking away. God he could feel a headache coming. Then he remembered Blaise, wasn't he supposed to pining after Weasel right now? Then he vocalized these thoughts.

"I was talking to Hermione, and she said this had to be a team effort and wants us all to meet in the library."

"Us?"

Blaise only sighed as he led Draco to the library, where he found a few more people than he had expected. Harry, Hermione, the twins and...

"Ginny Weasley" thought Draco darkly giving the Ginger girl a glare.

She sat next to Harry, closer than just friends would sit, smiling, laughing and joking with HIS Harry. That bitch had no right be anywhere near him, he had chosen Draco and that's all that counts. This made him smile smugly and walk up to Harry, blatantly ignoring the girl, and then leaning closer to Harry than was necessary, Draco said hello to Harry by giving him a kiss that was interrupted by a loud cough.

"GUYS!" shouted Hermione waiting for silence before continuing "We all know why we're here, right?"

"Yep!" answered the crowd starting up their conversations again.

"Stop it! It was a question not an invitation to talk."

The room quietened once again, "We are here because we will finally get poor, idiotic Ron to find his true love." She gestured to Blaise.

A voice popped up out of nowhere, "I thought you liked Ron."

"I do."

"Then why are you...did you?"

"I love Ron like the brother I never had, I'm constantly fixing his mistakes, cleaning up after him..."

The whole room made a collected noise of agreement, before turning to look sympathetically at Hermione then switching their gaze to Blaise.

Draco smiled, still draped over Harry, "So what's the plan?"

From outside the door Pansy chuckled darkly, "The plan, Draco? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you darling?"

* * *

Hope you liked it REVIEW!

* If you don't know what this means then go onto urbandictionry ( Just type that into google and you'll find it.)


	10. Flirting with Ron

Hi! I'm back from an unexpected holiday to Ghana (If you don't know where that is... look at a map). I did try to type this chapter while at Ghana there was a creepy pedophile (forgot how to spell it properly :P) sitting right next to me in the internet cafe and he was putting me off and pissing me off. This fic was beta'd. YAY! It's also ridiculously short, DOULBE YAY. With a cliffhanger, TRIPLE YAY! Also I'm really sorry. It's so late it's not Ghana's fault, it's mine and I'm begging for your forgiveness and your reviews. I will update quicker next time. I promise!

On with the story.

* * *

The meeting carried on. Every person was unaware of the fact their conversation was anything but private. Pansy listened from outside taking in their entire plan. She then slipped out to complete her own.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle! Come here!"

They walked over obediently, slightly scared of the look in her eyes. They waited for her instructions hoping she wouldn't make them do something too bad.

"Umm...yes." They said in unison.

"I've got a job for both of you and if you don't do it I'll get Draco to punish you again, and you wouldn't want that would you boys?" She threatened.

"No!"

"It was a rhetorical questions you morons, don't you know anything?"

Both boys nodded, before shaking their heads slightly confused.

"Look, shut up and let me start!" Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, they hadn't said anything. They thought it would be best if they didn't talk. Cackling she continued, "The plan is this!" then she leaned in and whispered what she wanted them to do.

Goyle gasped, "But Harry's our friend!"

"No he isn't! He doesn't care about you or Draco or anybody else, he's a selfish, cruel, heartless person!"

Crabbe spoke up, "You don't know anything about Harry, he likes us! We won't do anything to hurt him!"

"Fine," Pansy screeched before running off, "I don't need your help!"

With the meeting over, Harry and Draco left the library to carry out their part of the complex plan when they were ran into by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Vincent, Gregory what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"She went crazy..." Crabbe explained.

"Said that she had a job for us..." Goyle continued.

"But it was a bad job..."

"A very bad job..."

"It was about Harry..."

"She wanted to hurt you..."

"She's after Weasley."

Harry panicked, "Who is she? What does she want with Ron?"

"She is Pansy Parkinson!" Draco spat with venom in voice, "Don't worry Potter, I'm going to stop her."

"HOW?"

Draco didn't reply, instead he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him toward the Gryffindor common room and said the password. The fat lady looked at him curiously but then noticed Harry trailing behind him and let him through.

"Stay here! I want you to be safe."

Then he stormed out to search for Pansy. He had looked everywhere in attempt to find her, after he'd searched the whole castle and was now looking in the Great Room for a second time, he ran into by Hermione, liteally.

"Ow, that hurt!" said Hemione rubbing her head then looking up."Draco, it's you! Where's Harry?"

"In the common room... your common room."

"He's not, he's gone!"

Draco shot off yelling behind him, "I'll find him, look for Pansy!"

(Time skip)

Draco wondered the corridors, "Harry! Harry where are you we need to..."

Turning the corner, Draco saw Harry and Ron having a conversation but it didn't seem like any normal conversation. Harry and Ron were close, very close, close enough to make Draco's blood boil with jealousy and rage.

"Did you hear that?" Ron exclaimed backing away from his best friend.

"Hear what?" said Harry edging closer and backing the red-head into a wall.

Ron looked for a way out head turning left and right, "The noise!"

Harry smirked laying a hand on Ron's chest, "I don't hear anything."

Ron squealed frantically pushing the boy's hand away and running only to be stopped by a hand which had grabbed his.

"Mate, what's wrong with you you're acting weird!"

"The thing is Ron," Harry said pulling towards him, "I've realized something."

Ron gulped almost afraid to ask, "Realized what?"

"Draco isn't really the one for me."

From around the corner Draco held in a gasp and tears built up in his eyes, "How could he?" he whispered softly.

Harry leaned in to Ron, leaving their lips only centimeters, apart, "I love you."

Harry went to kiss his friend, but then all of a sudden he was dragged away by a crying Draco.

"Why? How?"

A look of pure, undiluted horror crossed Harry's face and he reached out placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Draco spat.

* * *

Got nothing really to say, I hope you enjoyed the story enough to review. I LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Penultimate?

Okay so this is a really short chapter and I was thinking of ending it here but it seems a bit to sudden after that 500 year gap. What do you think should I write and epilouge or shouls I just lick the complete button this story is partially in your hands.

Anyway sorry it's been a while I had so many problems, then when i actually finished my internet packs up but I am here and still hungry for reviews so I hope you like this story where none of the characters belong to me. Did you see what I did there put the disclaimer inside a sentence because I'm to lazy to type it like a normal person.

Oh well hope you like the story.

* * *

Draco sat up wiping the tears from his eyes; of course Harry would never do that to him. Draco's head was screaming at him to wake up and smell the betrayal, but his heart was telling him that Harry wasn't like that. In fact there was only one person who could have done it.

Hermione ran up, "Harry just ran past crying. What happened?"

Blaise was just behind her, but went straight to Ron before looking the ginger boy over and He stood really close next to him.

Ron blushed bright red then said, "Hermione, Harry was acting really weird and he was..." he threw a quick glance at Draco, who stood with a very menacing aura, "you know, flirting and stuff."

"What? With you? Are you serious?"

Blaise edged closer to Ron, glaring dangerously and vowing silently to disembowel Potter, then paused in the middle of his plans as Ron decided to talk.

"It was really scary like he wasn't himself, he..."

"That's because it wasn't him." Hermione interrupted, "That couldn't have been Harry."

She turned to look at Draco, but came to face to face with a completely empty spot where Draco had been standing.

Draco ran through the corridors, where the hell would Pansy go? He slammed all the doors he past open searching for the girl, he knew it couldn't have been Harry with Ron; Harry wouldn't do that to him...

The blond boy paused outside the Room of Requirement, praying that Harry was behind it, and then taking a deep breath opened the door and walked in.

He found Harry bound to a chair and gagged, his wrists were covered with rope burns and his wand was nowhere in sight.

Running up Draco ripped the gag from Harry's mouth, "Where is she?"

Harry looked up, before shaking his head, "She wouldn't have hurt me, she just wanted your love."

"Yeah, well she sure has a funny way of going about it," he said untying his boyfriend, "Where is she, Harry?"

"I'm here."

Draco turned towards the entrance facing Pansy, before stepping forward and looking down on her menacingly, "Listen carefully to what I'm going to say because I'm only going to say it once. If you hurt a hair on Harry's head ever again, I will hunt... you... down. And no matter how far you run, I will catch you and no matter where you hide, I will find you. Every waking moment you have, you'll be looking over your shoulder because you never know which breath will be your last."

He glared at the girl; she was now silently crying, "I'm sorry Draco, I am so..."

He looked at her with disgust, "Leave now."

She scrambled out the door, shoved Hermione out of the way and ran down the corridor. Draco ignored her moving to Harry who just stood watching her go.

Hermione rushed in, Blaise and Ron trailing behind her.

"Harry, are you okay?" She enveloped him in a hug not even waiting for his answer, "we were all so worried."

Harry shook free ignoring her, and spoke to Draco, "How could you?"

"I did what I had to."

"You are a cold hearted, terrible, bad, stupid, ignorant..." Harry paused, "mean, mean guy but I love you for it. But now I hate myself. She was just..."

"I know Harry," Draco smiled, "She's not a bad person deep down, but she hurt you and that is something I can never forgive her for."

Harry opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but was interrupted by, "And I know I was cruel, but this is for her own good because when she's crawled out of the little self pity hole, we can talk. Maybe we can even be friends."

Sighing, Harry decided that maybe, just maybe Draco had been right. For once.

* * *

HI just a quick note to say if you haven't read the author's note at the top please do, just the top bit. Thx oh and thanks for reviewing. hint hint


	12. The End Of An Era well not quite

This is the last chapter of The Mishap, we've had our ups and we've had our downs and now we are at the end of a very short era.

PLEASE READ THIS (I'll tell you when you can stop...which is basically when I start rambling.)

Notice 1:This chapter is very short because this is just the prologue for the sequel that I am planning which is going to be Blaise/Ron I will post a notice when that is out, it won't be soon I'm going to finish writing that before I post it.

Notice 2: I going to re write all the chapters before my amazing beta StunningSpellRocks2345 came into my life, then they will be beta'd. Yay! So a better standard from the start, because I fell like this story shows how my writing progresses.

That is the end of the notices unless you enjoy Kirk/Spock fanfiction.

If you do I have started writing one and have bet my sister that I will write a long story that is exactly 20,000 and probably about 20 chapters so you can look forward to that being finished eventually.

Thank you for reading and I will see you soon.

* * *

The day started and ended the same way, perfectly in Harry's eyes. In fact, everything in his life is perfect. He has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, and the perfect school and after what had happened he could no longer be surprised by anything. He had seen Draco Malfoy turn into a ferret then turn back, Ron get strangely close to Blaise and the jealously of a teenage girl, but everything had turned out... perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked leaning closer to his boyfriend.

"Nothing much," Harry smiled "I just love life."

Draco grinned back, "You're in a good mood today!" He moved closer to kiss Harry.

"Guys!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm happy you're happy but please don't."

"I know we're eating!" teased Hermione.

Harry stuck out his tongue and kissed Draco's cheek, while Ron fake gagged.

"Like you can talk," Draco added "Look at you and Blaise."

Ron blushed bright red snatched himself from Blaise's arms,"We're not like you two."

Blaise pouted but let Ron pull away because he knew that Ron needed a little time, he watched Ron shuffle away, maybe a lot more time. Draco looked at his friend with sympathy before moving in to whisper to Harry, who just winked back with a knowing look in his eyes.

So maybe everything wasn't perfect just yet but it was nothing that some friendly meddling wouldn't fix.

* * *

So that was it, please review and tell what you think some good plot ideas for the sequel could be, without imput it will probably be quite a generic fic. Also a tiny P.S about my other story Anon which I have decided to finish soon, please don't expect too much I am terrible at endings.

So this is the end. GOODBYE!


End file.
